1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor car, and more specifically, to a diffuser for a motor-fan assembly for a floor care appliance.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Floor care appliances are well known in the art. Typical floor care appliances include upright vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners, hard floor cleaners, and extractors. It is known to provide the motor-fan assembly for a floor care appliance with a diffuser for improving system efficiency. However, with the improvement in efficiency comes an increase in noise from the airflow. Therefore, there exists the need for a diffuser that improves efficiency but also reduces the associated generated noise. The present invention provides a diffuser that improves efficiency but also reduces the associated generated noise.